


Fortunate Gemstone

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Babies, Cat, Daryl doubts himself, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Paul loves babies, Post-War, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), always want more fics where Daryl and Paul have babies so I decided to write it myself, everything is happy because there is NOT ENOUGH HAPPY TWD FICS, honestly, it's been nearly two years since Negan was a problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl and Paul have to take a different road back to Alexandria from the Kingom and when they find an old house on their way they decide to go and see if anything useful is inside. They certainly weren't expecting to find twin newborn babies.





	1. These New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic guys!

** FOURTUNATE GEMSTONE  **

** CHAPTER 1 - THESE NEW BEGINNINGS  **

 

Paul pulls his knife out as he approaches the front door behind Daryl, they found the old house on their way back home to Alexandria from The Kingdom. The two men had gone to see Carol and drop off the most decent trade, they stayed for a few days and as they went to leave today they were approached by two supply runners who had just returned. Daryl and Paul were informed that a tree had fallen onto the road, the usual path back to Alexandria being blocked. That’s how they found this house, it’s on an unused back road. 

Paul watches as the hunter knocks on the front door, they stand in silence and listen for any movement inside. After a minute or two Daryl twists the doorknob and steps inside, the door groans and squeaks at the effort, Paul follows behind him. 

The younger man reaches forward and places his hand on Daryl’s hip, Daryl turns around to face him and looks at him in question. “This place looks like it’s already been raided.” Paul tells him as he looks from where they stand in the hallway to the living room, Daryl nods and places his hand on where Paul’s sits on his hip. 

“I know, let’s just stay together.” The hunter says, his ocean eyes searching Paul’s own. Paul resists the urge to roll his eyes, a few weeks ago he had nearly been bitten on a supply run with Aaron and Daryl, ever since the older man hasn’t been letting Paul leave his side while on runs. 

Paul sighs deeply but deciding not to argue he nods his head and takes a step forward, he tilts his head up and places a soft kiss on Daryl’s jaw, he can feel the scruff beneath his lips. 

Paul then continues down the hallway to where he assumes the kitchen is, knife in hand ready to attack. He stops halfway down the hallway and signals Daryl to do the same thing, standing in silence they soon hear the familiar moans and groans of a walker coming from the kitchen. 

The hunter takes a step forward and places a palm on Paul’s chest, about to push him behind him. Paul slaps the hand away and Daryl looks down at him, Paul huffs in annoyance and sets his jaw. After glaring at the older man for a few moments Paul begins walking down the rest of the hallway, he hears Daryl swear under his breath behind him but he pays no attention to it. 

Paul’s jaw drops when he walks through the doorway, the overwhelming feeling of sadness overcomes him. Daryl sighs behind him and Paul feels the warmth of his hand on his lower back, the thumb soothingly rubbing back and forth over the trench coat. Their earlier feelings of irritation towards each other gone, now being filled with sorrow for the scene in front of them. 

By the oven a walker is bent over a young woman, devouring her stomach. The woman is clearly dead, blood everywhere, some dribbling from the corner of her mouth down her pale jaw, her dark hair is spread out over the floor with a red tinge from blood, she must have a wound to her head. The girl is still dead, she hasn’t come back, still human, that’s how recent it happened. The walker which appears to have once been a middle aged man still hasn't noticed them, it’s too busy focusing on the meal below it. 

Suddenly a bolt is piecing the walkers head and it falls onto the woman, dead for the second time. Paul looks behind him to see Daryl is lowering his crossbow, they make eye contact for a few seconds before the younger man moves towards the bodies. He leans down and pulls the walker off the woman, beginning to drag it towards the backdoor that leads to the backyard. 

“Can you put her down please?” Paul asks as he gets closer to the door, Daryl nods and reloads his bow. 

Paul drags the walker outside and leaves it behind what he assumes used to be a chicken coop. When he comes back from behind the coop he sees Daryl walking across the backyard to the old gate that leads to the fields on the property, carrying the dead woman bridle style. 

The younger man begins to jog to Daryl, “Where are you going?” Paul asks and begins to walk beside him. 

“There’s a nice tree out there, gonna lay her under it.” Daryl replies, gesturing with his head towards the field. Paul nods in response. 

They lay her under the tree quietly, surrounded by daisies. Daryl bends down to check her jean and coat pockets, Paul leaves to head back to the house. He doesn’t want to stay and watch Daryl do that, he knows it’s necessary but he still doesn't want to watch. Especially when the woman only died that recently, if they got here maybe half an hour earlier they could have saved her. 

Paul enters the house again with Daryl not far behind him, he steps over the blood stain on the old wooden floor and begins opening the cabinets, he hears Daryl step behind him and after a few moments the older man’s strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him flush against his chest. Paul smiles softly and places his gloved hands on the hunter’s forearms and squeezes gently. 

“I’m okay.” Paul says quietly and nudges the other man off him. 

Suddenly a loud cry pierces the air and both men’s eyes widen, jaws drop slightly and they make eye contact with each other. “Is that?” Paul begins to ask, his voice trails off as his head turns to look back at the entrance to the hallway. 

Daryl doesn't say anything and Paul moves away from the hunter and rushes out of the kitchen, following the noise of the crying baby. Daryl’s feet thud behind him as they hurriedly search for the staircase, it’s clear the baby is upstairs. They find the staircase after a minute and run up it, the wood groaning beneath their feet with the weight, Paul is ahead with Daryl right behind him. 

The upstairs area is small, two doors, one is already open and revealing a bathroom, obviously not where the baby is. Paul hurriedly steps to the other door and opens it, sitting on the bed is a basket, the source of the cries coming from it. Paul takes a deep breath and steps towards the bed, Daryl has frozen in the doorway. 

Paul looks down into the basket and his eyes widen “Holy fuck!” He exclaims as he observes the large woven basket. 

Inside the basket is two babies wrapped up in one blanket, pieces of random clothing fill the basket to cushion them. One baby is screaming it’s little heart out while the other is awake but not crying. Both of them are tiny, they can’t be older than a few days. 

Paul places a hand on the crying baby’s cheek and strokes softly, surprisingly it calms down and stops crying. 

“Wha’?” Daryl grunts from the doorway and Paul turns around to look at him. 

“There’s two, twins. Will you come here?!” Paul says, glaring at his boyfriend for a few seconds, this is a serious situation and he shouldn’t just be standing in the fucking doorway. 

Daryl appears to snap out of it and strides towards him, he stops and stands beside Paul and looks down at the babies himself. “Fuckin’ hell. These must be her’s right?” Daryl asks quietly as he looks down at the babies. 

“That’s what makes the most sense.” Paul replies, now that the initial shock of finding twin babies has worn of Paul has begun to smell what is obviously the babies’ full diapers. he lifts his head and looks around the room, his eyes land on the suitcase and large duffle bag sitting at the head of the bed. “Check those, their diapers need to be changed.” Paul tells Daryl and gently begins to unwrap the babies from the blanket. 

Daryl moves away from him and begins searching through the bags, he finds wipes and places them down near Paul and then continues his search. 

Paul places the blanket off to the side once the babies are unwrapped from it, he notices a towel is sitting by their basket so he grabs it and spreads it out over white bedspread.   
  
“Here, got ‘em.” Daryl informs him and hands him the packet of diapers, he lifts up his thumb and chews at it nervously. “Do I need ta find clothes for ‘em?” The older man asks a few moments later.

Paul shakes his head and gently lifts the baby that had been crying from the basket, “No, these are still clean I’m pretty sure.” He answers as he places the baby down on the bed. “Take the bags down to the car then quickly raid the rest of the house while I change their diapers and get them settled, I’ll meet you at the car in ten minutes.” The younger man tells Daryl, his eyes focused on where his fingers are unbuttoning the baby’s plain grey onesie. 

Daryl nods in reply and picks up the bags, he hurries out of the room to the car. 

Once the onesie is back on he moves the baby from the towel to just above it, the baby lays there gurgling and wriggling about as it had done as Paul changed it’s diaper. He picks the second baby up from the basket and begins the process again. 

The second baby stayed still unlike the first and he was able to change the diaper and redress it quicker. 

“There you go, sweethearts.” He coos softly at the babies as he places them in the basket and rewraps them in the blanket, he’s already becoming attached to them. Babies and children just have some sort of power over him, Hershel Jr, his and Daryl’s godson has him wrapped around his tiny little finger and Judith is the same. 

Once he’s sure the babies are secure in the basket he quickly checks the bedroom, looking for anything that could be useful. After a few minutes he doesn’t find anything so he gently picks up the basket by it’s handles and makes his way downstairs. 

Once he reaches the front door he stops to look out before he opens it, making sure Daryl is there, as the house is completely silent apart from his own movements he assumes so. Sure enough Daryl is standing leaning against the drivers side door fiddling with his bow. 

The hunter looks up when he hears Paul, eyes wandering over him and the basket curiously. 

“I’ll sit in the back, in the middle seat.” The younger man tells him and he nods, he opens the door and sits in the driver’s seat. 

Paul rolls his eyes. 

He places the basket on the ground while he opens the car door, he picks the basket back up and places it on the seat behind the passenger seat so Paul can sit in the middle beside them and still be able to interact with Daryl properly. Daryl does look a little guilty as he watches Paul open the door himself put the babies in and then walk to the other side of the car and get in himself, he buckles up his seat belt and Daryl starts the car. 

“We need to go to The Hilltop, Doctor Carson needs to look them over. Make sure they’re healthy.” Paul tells the hunter and he nods. 

Paul is sitting so he’s looking down into the basket watching the babies, a tiny hand escapes the blanket and he smiles as he tucks it back in. 

“They seem okay?” Daryl asks quietly as he looks at them from the front seat through the mirror. 

Paul doesn’t take his eyes off the babies as he answers. “Yeah, they seem fine which is good. Doctor Carson might see something we don’t though.” The younger man finally looks away from the babies and meets the older man’s eyes in the mirror, “They’re a boy and girl by the way.” He smiles brightly and Daryl avoids his eyes. 

After half an hour of awkward silence Daryl finally speaks up, voice rough. “Ya wanna keep ‘em, don’t ya?” 

Paul looks away from the babies once again, he had been watching them breath, worried that they would suddenly stop. He hopes to meet Daryl’s eyes in the mirror but the older man keeps his eyes firmly on the road. Paul sighs and looks back to the little boy and girl. “I’ve always wanted kids, I’ve told you that.” He replies quietly, nervous to his boyfriend’s reaction. 

But surprisingly Daryl doesn’t have much of a reaction, he just huffs and keeps his eyes on the road. They don’t talk the entire two hours to The Hilltop. 

What he said was true, he’s always wanted to be a father, be a better parent than the piece of shit ones he had. He wants a family that he can love and look after forever, he has that with Daryl and their pain in the ass cat, Sapphire but he wants more. He wants children and now he has a chance. He wants to keep these babies.

 

* * *

 

Dr. Carson shakes his hand once they’re done. 

“Let me know if you need anything or if something appears to be wrong with them but I wouldn’t worry, Jesus. You’ve got yourself a perfectly healthy little boy and girl.” Dr. Carson tells him as he holds the door open for Paul who walks out of the medical trailer carrying the basket. 

“Thank you, I’ll see you soon.” Paul replies with a wide smile and walks back to where the car is parked just inside the gates. 

After explaining the situation to Maggie she took Daryl to go and collect all of Hershel’s old baby supplies that he no longer needs as he’s one year and a few months old now and whatever other baby supplies the Hilltop could supply, formula being the most desired. While the two of them loaded the car with all the baby supplies Paul went to see Dr. Carson for the babies’ to be checked. 

When Daryl sees Paul approaching the car he moves to open the car door, Paul gives him a soft smile that isn’t returned and places the basket on the same seat it was on before. 

“They’re both perfectly healthy!” Paul exclaims happily as Maggie walks over to where he and Daryl are standing from the trunk. 

“That’s fantastic!” Maggie replies with a wide and bright smile covering her face. “Did he say how old he thinks they are?” She then asks curiously as she pushes her brunette hair out of her face. 

“He doesn’t think any older than three days.” Paul replies as he watches the babies, the boy had let out a loud gurgle and Paul was hoping he wouldn’t cry again, the two if them had a good cry and fuss while in with Dr. Carson but they calmed down as soon as Paul and the Doctor begun bottle feeding them. 

They chat for a few more minutes before they begin to say their goodbyes. 

Maggie pulls Paul into a hug, squeezing him tightly. “I’ll bring Hershel over for a visit in a few days.” She tells them after and Paul smiles at her gratefully. 

The two men climb into the car and wait for Eduardo and Kal to pull the gate open. 

 

* * *

 

“Yer doin’ it then.” Daryl rasps an hour into the three hour trip back to Alexandria from The Hilltop. He’s squeezing the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles are turning white. 

“Doing what?” Paul asks quietly, beside him the babies are asleep and he doesn’t want to wake them. 

Daryl rolls his eyes. “Adopting them or whatever.” The older man pretty much growls, and Paul looks up to meet his ocean blue eyes in the mirror. 

They maintain eye contact for a few moments, the tension in the car is so thick it could be cut with a knife. 

“Yes, I’m adopting them but I was hoping we would be adopting them not just me.” Paul replies, his voice hopeful, Daryl can't leave him now. 

Daryl snorts from the driver’s seat, taking Paul by surprise. “Ain’t this the kinda shit we’re supposed to talk about?” He demands, his voice loud and full of anger. 

“It’s not like I went on the run to find babies, Daryl. Shit just happens.” Paul replies defensively and unlike Daryl he keeps his voice quiet. 

Daryl just shakes his head and sets his jaw. Paul, realising the conversation is over much to his displeasure tries to relax back into the seat. After taking one last look at the babies he tugs his beanie down over his eyes and closes them, chasing sleep. 

 

* * *

 

It’s nearly dark when they arrive back at Alexandria, once the gate is open Daryl continues driving until he reaches his and Paul’s house. They live right beside Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith.

Daryl parks the car against the curb of their house and storms out, walking quickly to their front door and into the house. 

Paul rolls his eyes and walks around to open the car door that leads to the babies, they’re still sleeping peacefully so Paul leaves them and moves to the trunk instead. After opening it he begins to pull out the bags and containers from the house and The Hilltop. 

Rick arrives beside him just as Daryl storms back out of the house, backpack and crossbow slung over his back. 

“Daryl! Where are you going?” Paul shouts after him as he hurries down the road back to the gate. 

“Hunting!” The older man yells back and Paul groans in irritation. 

Rick clears his throat and Paul looks over at the older, taller man. “What was that about and what’s with all the baby stuff?” He asks, his voice filled with both confusion and concern. 

Paul sighs and grabs Rick’s elbow, he leads him to the open car door and motions the the babies. “We found twins and I’m adopting them, well we’re adopting them I hope. Hopefully once he comes back he’s calmed down and we can have a civilised, adult conversation.” Paul tells him as he watches the little boy and girl. 

Rick turns and looks at him in surprise, their eyes meet. Rick lifts a hand and rubs it over his face and through his hair while he tries wraps his mind around the situation. “Right.” Is all he appears to be able to say. 

The younger man chuckles quick and soft then turns back to the two babies, his babies. 


	2. Consumed By Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is surprised when the younger man cups his face in his hands and pulls him down for a kiss, strong and tempting lips making him grab at Paul's hips. 
> 
> They pull away from the kiss after a minute or two, the first real kiss they've had in days. 
> 
> "I love you, be safe." Paul whispers and moves away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, filler chapter.

** FORTUNATE GEMSTONE  **

** CHAPTER 2 - CONSUMED BY DOUBT **

 

The sun is beginning to rise as Daryl walks down the street back to his and Paul’s house, it’s been around eleven hours since he had fled Alexandria into the woods. He only took his crossbow for protection, he had no intention of hunting despite what he told Paul. Instead he headed to the old cabin a few miles into the woods, it didn’t take him long to get there since he ran. 

He closes their front door behind him quietly, he doesn’t know if a slamming door is the kind of thing that would wake up sleeping babies but it makes sense. Once the door is closed he drops his backpack to the ground and places his crossbow onto the table that sits against the hallway wall. He pulls his boots off and sits them by the same table, a few chunks of mud fall onto the floor from the bottom of them and he knows Paul will lecture him about it later. 

Daryl begins walking through the house towards the stairs that lead upstairs to the second floor of their large house, he doesn’t actually know where the babies are being kept but he can hear voices coming from upstairs so that's where he’s headed. 

Butterflies swim in his stomach as he makes his way to the spare bedroom just down the hall from his and Paul’s bedroom, the voices he’s hearing are coming from there and he’s now identified them as Paul and Tara. The door is closed and he gently turns the handle, opening the door quietly. 

When he steps through the door Tara and Paul look up at him from where they’re sitting on the floor sorting baby clothes into a dresser and the wardrobe that’s built into the wall. The small, singular bed that was previously in the room has been taken out, Judith’s old travel cot that they were given by Deanna when they first arrived in Alexandria is pushed up against the wall under the only window in the room and as well as the dresser a book shelf and display shelves had been left in the room. 

Daryl and Paul’s cat, Sapphire is laying on the floor, her white fur standing out against the grey carpet and her bright blue eyes looking up at the hunter.  

Daryl eyes settle on the cot after examining the room, he can see two lumps of blankets through the see through material. There’s no movement coming from the cot so the twins must be asleep, for some reason unknown to him that settles his nerves and gives him a soft feeling through his body knowing that they’re now safe.

The hunter clears his throat and begins to chew on his thumb nail, he removes his eyes from the cot and moves them to Paul’s blue/green ones instead. 

“Um, I’ll go downstairs for a bit.” Tara says awkwardly and stands up, she pats Daryl on his bare shoulder as she passes him and then walks out the door. 

After a few awkward moments of silence Paul stands up as well, “Ya gotta, ya gotta… ya can’t just…” Daryl stutters, trying to find the words for what he’s feeling. He drops his eyes to the ground and sighs. 

The older man feels Paul’s hand on his shoulder, it squeezes gently and then begins to rub. “Talk to me.” Paul whispers.

Daryl looks up from the ground, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes instead. “Ya can’t just make decisions like this by yourself.” He finally says, his gaze flickers to where Sapphire had let out a meow from where she is spread out on the floor. 

Paul moves closer to him and places his other hand on the older man’s shoulder, “I know, baby. I’m sorry but when we found them there I felt that I needed to protect them. To get them out of that house and bring them back to our home where they are safe." Paul explains, his voice quiet and his thumbs rubbing circles into Daryl's shoulders. “I have wanted children for so long Daryl, I may never get a chance again. We may never get a chance again.” Paul whispers, Daryl avoids his eyes and sighs deeply. 

The older man lifts his hands from his sides and rubs them over his face. “How do ya know… How do ya know that I’ll be good father? After what mine did ta me.” He whispers with a shaky and sad voice, the self doubt that has been drowning him since they found the twins coming to the surface.

Paul sighs and pulls him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Daryl whimpers softly and buries his face into his boyfriend's shoulder as a few tears begin leaking from his eyes. “Honey, you are nothing like your father. You are loving, caring, selfless and loyal. You would never lay a hand on our children, you will love and protect them. Please, do this with me.” The smaller man’s words are whispered into the air, his soft voice reassuring the hunter. 

Daryl nods into the younger man’s shoulder, he’s not completely convinced but he’s willing to try. Paul will be with him, Paul can teach him how to take care of them. He doesn’t know how to take care of babies, yeah he loves Judith and Hershel but back when they were babies the most he ever did was give them a bottle. He never looked after them without someone else being with him.

Paul lifts the older man’s head up, he moves forward and places a kiss to his forehead. “I love you so much and I know we can do this.” He says and looks deeply into Daryl’s eyes. 

“Love you too.” Daryl whispers. 

One of the babies’ suddenly lets out a cry making Daryl jump and begin to sweat nervously, a shake begins to settle in his hands. 

Paul looks back at the baby and then moves closer to Daryl again, he places a hand on his cheek and let’s his thumb begin to stroke back and forth. “Hey it’s okay, I’ll take care of it. Why don’t you go see Rick, yeah? Having a talk with him might make you feel better.” Paul offers with a sweet kiss to his lips. 

Daryl nods and moves away from him. “Thank you.” 

Paul gives him a smile but Daryl knows how to read him, knows what he's feeling. The younger man turns around and makes his way over to the cot as Daryl exits the room. 

 

* * *

 

Rick walks back down the stairs to where Daryl is sitting in the living room, relaxed back into the couch with a mug of coffee in his hand. Michonne had arrived back home from watch duty early feeling unwell, Rick had walked her up to their bedroom and helped her get settled into bed before coming back down to the hunter. 

“She alrigh’?” Daryl asks as Rick settles back down onto the couch and picks up his mug from the coffee table. 

Rick lifts the mug from his mouth and takes a gulp. “She’s fine, the pregnancy has been a little rough on her. I wish she’d just slow down a little, take it easy ya know?” The older man answers, voice full of frustration and worry as he rubs a hand over the back of his neck. 

Daryl nods in agreement, he remembers how worried he was watching Maggie fight in the war while baby Hershel was growing inside her. 

“What are ya thinkin’ about?” Rick asks curiously. 

Daryl looks up at him, they had been talking for an hour now. “When said I’d come here he looked so disappointed, even though he suggested it.” He begins. “As soon as tha baby started cryin’ I just started freakin’ out. Just I’m so stressed about all of this, I dunno how ta be a dad but I can see how happy Paul is, he always wanted kids. He talks ta me tryin’ convince me we can do this but I know, know he’s worried that I’ll leave him. I want ta try, want ta show him that I can try.” Daryl tells his brother, his voice had cracked and his eyes had begun to water. 

“Would ya leave ‘im?” Rick asks and Daryl’s head snaps up to look at him, he sets his jaw and gives Rick a stone cold glare.

"No!" Daryl exclaims. "I love 'im more than anythin'." His voice comes out in a growl. 

"Okay, I have an idea how ya can show 'im that you love 'im and won't leave." Rick replies and Daryl looks at him intrigued.

 

 

* * *

 

When Daryl gets back to the house Paul is in the kitchen preparing two bottles, Daryl greets him and then moves to the pantry, he begins packing a few items into his pack that he grabbed on his way in. 

Paul looked at him in confusion. "Where are you going?" He asked after a few moments, his attention on Daryl now that he had finished making the bottles. 

Daryl turns around to face him, he casts his eyes to the ground and begins to play with his fingers. "On a run with Rick, leaving in a few minutes. We'll be back in a few days." Daryl tells him quietly, he hears Paul breath in deeply so he looks up at him. 

Paul is looking at him in irritation, sighing once again he picks up the bottles from the counter and begins walking through the kitchen. "Fine. I don't care." He spits as he walks past the hunter. 

Paul gets to the top of the stairs, he places the bottles on the floor and then begins stomping back down. 

"You know I will never forget the time you came home from a run a week late. I spent an entire week thinking you were dead and that the last time I ever saw you we were screaming at each other and that the last thing I ever said to you is that you're a 'fucking asshole'." Paul says as he stomps back down the stairs and into the kitchen, he finishes a few metres from Daryl. 

Daryl is surprised when the younger man cups his face in his hands and pulls him down for a kiss, strong and tempting lips making him grab at Paul's hips. 

They pull away from the kiss after a minute or two, the first real kiss they've had in days. 

"I love you, be safe." Paul whispers and moves away from him. 

"Love you too." Daryl replies just as quiet and with that Paul turns around and begins making his way back to the stairs, the stomp in his walk tells the hunter he's still pissed.

Daryl sighs and picks up his pack from the floor, he slings it over his shoulder and walks out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is great!


	3. The Days That Bind Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul smiles widely at him and moves to the window and closes the shutters to block out midday sun so the babies’ can sleep peacefully, he reaches out and gently takes Daryl’s hand. He leads the older man out of the room and closes the door quietly behind him.
> 
> The younger man gives Daryl a soft smile and leans up to place a kiss on his cheek. He places his arms on Daryl’s arms and rubs them up and down. “You’re all dirty, go have a shower and I’ll put some dinner on.” Paul tells him and Daryl nods, the older man places a kiss on Paul’s forehead as he walks past him towards the ensuite bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Enjoy!

**FORTUNATE GEMSTONE**

**CHAPTER 3 - THE DAYS THAT BIND US**

 

Daryl closes the truck door behind him and settles into the seat while Rick packs the last few boxes into the truck.

After a minute or so Rick climbs into the truck and starts it up, he pulls away and back onto the road. They begin the trip back to Alexandria, Daryl kicks his feet up onto the dashboard and cracks his knuckles. 

The hunter looks out the window, watching the greenery flash by. Whenever he sees the truck they’re travelling in he’s reminded of a day nearly two years ago. The truck is nearly identical to the one he, Rick and Paul spent and entire day chasing each other around in and fighting for, the three of them so desperate to feed and supply their respected communities. 

Daryl remembers how he felt the second Paul pulled that bandanna from his face, before that Daryl could only see his eyes and he was somewhat mesmerised by them. When Paul pulled that bandanna down all he could think is; the rest of him is just as beautiful. 

The three men look back on that day and laugh now, thinking about how much has changed since then. They discovered and defeated the saviours, they lost people; Glenn, Abraham, Sasha and Eugene (though Eugene’s loss was not felt as badly as the others because of his betrayal). Rick and Michonne got married, Daryl and Paul got together so did Tara and Rosita. New life has been brought to the communities with Hershel Jr who’s nearly a year and a half old, Judith who turns three in a few months, the baby boy growing inside of Michonne who will be born in roughly three to four months and now the twins, his and Paul’s twins. 

Daryl can't fight the small smile that creeps over his face as he stares out the window, he wants to get home. Get home to his boyfriend, his Paul, to Sapphire their cat that Daryl found in that cabin a few miles into the woods from Alexandria and to his son and daughter who haven't been named yet. He wants to get home to his family but he knew he needed to go on this run to prove to Paul he won’t leave, it was necessary too, they needed to go on this run. If Daryl and Rick hadn’t of gone someone else would have, it was going to happen no matter what. 

He’ll be home in a day.

 

 

* * *

 

Paul sings softly as he rocks the baby boy in his arms, his diaper is clean and he’s been fed so now Paul is just trying to get him to go to sleep. It’s the early hours of the morning and the sun has not begun to rise, he’s been trying his best to get the babies set to a schedule but it’s easier said then done. 

Paul finishes the song as the boy’s eyes begin to droop. “You’re gonna be trouble aren’t you? Hmm. You’re sister complains a lot less then you.” The man says with a chuckle, he leans down and places a soft kiss to his forehead.

Once the boy’s eyes close Paul gently places him back in the cot, careful not to wake the girl up who had fallen asleep a few minutes previous. 

He closes the door to the nursery behind him silently as he leaves, he breaths a sigh of relief and walks down the hall to the bedroom. 

He collapses onto the bed and pulls the covers over himself, snuggling into their warmth wishing he was snuggling against Daryl instead. He misses Daryl, misses sleeping with him, not in the sexual way (though he does miss that too) but the actual sleeping way. When the two of them sleep they sleep all cuddled up, soaking in each other's body heat and enjoying the feeling of safety and home. 

If someone told Paul when he first met Daryl that the older man was all about cuddling he would have never believed it but after the older man was comfortable in their relationship he truly loved it. Loved waking up in Paul’s arms or Paul in his, loves feeling Paul wrap himself around him when they spoon. He loves being the little spoon, Paul strokes his thigh and kisses over his shoulder and the back of his neck, he loves it when they fuck while laying like that too, feeling and hearing Paul moan into his neck while he fucks him. But Daryl’s favourite way to fall asleep will always be laying on his side with a leg over Paul’s and his arm thrown over his stomach as he uses the younger man’s chest as a pillow, Paul wraps his arms around him and stokes his back and shoulders or plays with his hair, sometimes both. Never does he feel safer or more comfortable when they lay like that. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Daryl and Rick get home they park the car out the front of their houses, they had packed what they were keeping for themselves at their own houses at the front so they didn’t have to pull everything out just to repack it to take it back to inventory. 

They had been informed by Rosita, who was just arriving at watch duty as they arrived that Paul was at her and Tara’s house with the babies and would be there for a few hours. So Rick and Daryl took advantage of this and took all of the hunter’s things up to his nursery first and then Rick’s. The older man had insisted on helping Daryl set up his two cribs and the changing table he had picked out because he had another three months to set up his. Once they were set up Rick left and went home to his wife and children. 

 

* * *

 

When Paul walks through the front door he places the basket that the babies are in (the same basket they were found in) down on the ground and kicks off his shoes, when he places them on the shoe rack he realises Daryl’s boots are there and he looks to the table that they leave random shit on and sure enough his crossbow is there too.

Paul smiles wide and picks the basket back up. “Daryl?” He calls out and then winces, he looks down to see if he disturbed the babies who are just starting to fall asleep. 

“Upstairs!” He hears the hunter shout back. 

“Where?” Paul asks when he reaches the top of the stairs. 

“In tha nursery.” Daryl replies and Paul smiles wider, that must be a good sign.

Luckily the nursery door is already open so Paul doesn’t have to put the babies down, he walks straight in. His jaw drops when he does. 

Daryl clears his throat and stands up from where he sits packing diapers into a changing table’s drawers. “We went on a run to a big baby store, wanted ta prove to ya that I ain’t leaving ya because I know that's what ya been worryin’ ‘bout.” The older man says and looks down at the floor and chews on his thumb nail nervously. 

Paul looks around the room in complete awe and surprise. 

Two white cribs have been built and sit vertically against the wall that the window is on and they have loose drawers beneath them for storage, Paul recognises the drawers from their attic, beneath the window between the cribs has a a white armchair with pillows arranged on it and a small side table beside it. Beside the crib on the left the bookshelf has been filled with various things; children’s books, a glass jar full of pacifiers of different kinds and colours, some toys that the babies won’t be able to use for months, bottles, towels and blankets have been rolled up and placed there along with a few other pieces of clothing. The shelves that sit beside the crib on the right wall has some stuffed animals, a few towels, two picture frames and some other miscellaneous items.The dresser beside those shelves looks the same as when Paul left it and now there is now a changing table with a small chalkboard above it opposite the dresser. A thin white rug has been thrown over the floor and a tiny wooden rocking horse sits on top of it. The doors to the large built in closet doors are open revealing a lot more clothes have been sorted into it and large plastic containers sit on the floor in the closet, Paul can’t see what’s in them but whatever it is he’s grateful for it. 

After staring around the room dumbfounded for a few minutes while still holding the basket he finally looks to Daryl. Paul stutters as he tries to say something. 

Daryl smiles softly and walks towards Paul, he stops in front of him and gently takes the basket from his hands and places it on the ground by the armchair. 

Paul smiles and laughs as his eyes begin to water, “You did all this?” he asks as he moves closer to the older man, he places his hands on Daryl’s cheeks, his thumbs stroking over his sharp cheekbones. 

Daryl smiles softly and leans into Paul's touch. “Rick helped me bring everythin’ up and then built tha cribs and changin’ table with me but other than that yeah.” He replies quietly. 

Paul smiles widely and pushes his lips onto Daryl’s after a brief kiss he pulls back and says. “Thank you, thank you so much. I love you so fucking much.” Paul whimpers and then moves forward, kissing Daryl again. Deeper and longer this time. 

They pull apart panting and watering eyed. 

Daryl’s wrap around Paul tighter and squeeze gently. “Want ya ta know, I love ya and I ain’t ever gon’ leave ya or our children.” The older man whispers and wipes at his eyes. 

Paul smiles. “I know that now.” He looks away from Daryl’s ocean blue eyes to the basket on the floor. “They’re ours. Our son and our daughter.” He whispers and moves to place a kiss on Daryl’s forehead. 

Paul then walks over to the basket and picks up the girl, he places her down in the crib on the right. He smiles at her fondly and pulls the grey blanket that’s folded at the end of the crib over her tiny body, she’s nearly asleep. When he has her settled he moves back to the basket and picks the boy up, he places him down in the crib on the left and does the same with the white blanket in his crib, he’s extra careful with him because he’s already asleep. 

The younger man moves away from the crib and picks up the basket, he gives the hunter a smile as he passes him to place the basket on top of the dresser. When he turns around Daryl is grabbing two stuffed animals from the shelves, both are tiny barely any bigger than the babies’ heads, one stuffed animal is a red fox and the other a pale green bunny. 

Daryl places the green bunny in with the girl and watches her for a few seconds before he turns around and goes to the other crib and places the fox in with the boy. 

Paul smiles widely at him and moves to the window and closes the shutters to block out midday sun so the babies’ can sleep peacefully, he reaches out and gently takes Daryl’s hand. He leads the older man out of the room and closes the door quietly behind him. 

The younger man gives Daryl a soft smile and leans up to place a kiss on his cheek. He places his arms on Daryl’s arms and rubs them up and down. “You’re all dirty, go have a shower and I’ll put some dinner on.” Paul tells him and Daryl nods, the older man places a kiss on Paul’s forehead as he walks past him towards the ensuite bathroom. 

 

* * *

 

After he showers and get’s dressed Daryl heads out of the ensuite bathroom and into the hallway, when he steps out he can hear crying coming from the nursery. As he walks down the hallway to the nursery he can see that the door is open and as he gets closer he can hear Paul cooing at the baby. When he steps into the room the baby has stopped crying because Paul is now bottle feeding her, the younger man hears him come in so he looks up. 

Paul offers a sweet smile from where he’s standing and then looks back down at the baby. Daryl watches him, he looks so natural holding the little girl against his soft white tee-shirt. Looking at the Paul for the first time since he got home Daryl sees how tired and different Paul looks, faint dark circles are under his eyes, his beard has grown out more than Paul usually lets it and his hair is starting to get greasy. Despite this Paul looks beautiful, so beautiful holding their daughter in his strong arms. 

Paul looks up at him again and furrows his eyebrows, “Are you okay, baby?” Paul asks in concern. 

Daryl nods and walks over to him, he stops beside him and looks down at the baby the younger man’s arms. “We jus’ put ‘em down?” Daryl asks in confusion. 

“Yeah, the boy took his bottle earlier but she didn’t, she’ll go back to sleep when she’s done feeding.” Paul explains as he watches the baby eat. 

“Oh.” Daryl responds. 

Paul moves over the arm chair and sits down slowly, he crosses his legs and gets comfortable. “Maggie will love the nursery, I can’t wait for her to come visit.” Paul says and grins up at him from the chair. 

Daryl hums and plays with his fingers. “Have ya named ‘em yet?” He asks quietly. 

Paul smiles and shakes his head. “Not yet, I haven’t really had time to think about it. Do you have any suggestions?” Paul says and looks up at him and smiles softly. 

“Nah.” Daryl replies, he moves closer to Paul and places his hand on the other man’s neck. 

Paul looks up at him as Daryl leans down, the hunter places a soft kiss on his lips and then his forehead affectionately. 

The younger man smiles happily when Daryl straightens back up, “I love you, Daryl.” Paul whispers as he gazes into the older man’s gorgeous eyes. 

Daryl gives him a soft smile in return, “I love ya, Paul.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what the nursery, their cat and the babies look like go to this link; https://iiloulouii.tumblr.com/post/164096535773/fortunate-gemstone  
> It will take you to a post on my Tumblr, iiloulouii


	4. Day of the Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul’s face falls a little, “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” His happy mood decreasing.
> 
> Daryl hums and shoves food into his mouth, he can hear the scribbling of Paul’s pen.
> 
> The younger man glances over his shoulder at the babies then clears his throat. “What about the others?” He asks and looks over at Daryl curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!

** FORTUNATE GEMSTONE  **

** CHAPTER 4 -   DAY OF THE NAMES  **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Paul places their baby boy in the bassinet once he’s finished his bottle, the girl had already had hers. While Paul had been giving the babies their breakfast Daryl had been making breakfast for him and Paul, scrambled eggs on toast. 

Paul moves away from the bassinets and to the breakfast bar stools, he sits down and glances over his shoulder at the babies beside him. They seem happy in their bassinets, along with everything in the nursery Daryl had brought home other things for the babies too: a twin pushchair, a shit tonne of formula and loads of other basic needs stuff, he also brought home a lot of things that the babies are too young for so they had been stored safely in one of the large spare bedrooms downstairs. 

Daryl still hasn’t held or really touched the babies since he got back from the run yesterday, it’s not like he does nothing, he just doesn’t directly touch them but he stands and watches how Paul does things, learning by watching, Paul explains what he’s doing so that if the hunter decides he wants to try he’ll know what he’s doing. 

Paul reaches his arms above his head and stretches, yawning loudly. Once he’s done he looks down to the piece of paper on the counter below him. “So, I’ve made a list of names I like, I’ll read them to you. Tell me if there's one you don't like or if you have a different name you like.” Paul tells him while Daryl serves out their scrambled eggs onto the toast. 

Daryl places Paul’s plate in front of him then moves to the seat beside him. “Kay.” He responds and shoves a mouthful of toast and egg into his mouth. 

The younger man swallows his own mouthful and then begins. “So the boys names I like are: Ashton, Spencer, Oliver, Hayes, Bailey, Felix, Harry and Sage.” He looks over to Daryl when he’s done listing them. “What do you think?” He then asks when Daryl stays quiet. 

Daryl gulps down a mouthful of orange juice before he answers. “Oliver is what Rick and Michonne are namin’ their baby.” He tells him. 

“Alright, that one’s crossed off the list.” Paul replies, followed by the noise of a pen scribbling. 

“Can’t use Spencer either, it’s the name of the guy who betrayed Rick and Negan killed ‘im remember? When Negan was bringin’ Carl home after he went to tha sanctuary, same day Eugene was taken.” Daryl says after a few moments, his voice quieter at the mention of the man who tortured him, the man who betrayed his brother and a cowardly man that betrayed his family. 

Paul’s face falls a little, “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” His happy mood decreasing. 

Daryl hums and shoves food into his mouth, he can hear the scribbling of Paul’s pen. 

The younger man glances over his shoulder at the babies then clears his throat. “What about the others?” He asks and looks over at Daryl curiously. 

Daryl’s hesitant to answer, he doesn’t want to upset Paul but then he remembers that they’re his babies too and that he has a say in what they’re called. “Don’t like Bailey or Sage.” He says quietly. 

Paul nods and scribbles out the names. “Okay that leaves us with: Ashton, Hayes, Felix and Harry. Being honest Felix is my favourite but I’m not sure, like this is what he’s going to be called for the rest of his life.” Paul responds, scratching at the back of his neck. 

Daryl grunts and downs the last of his orange juice. “I like all those ones, so whatever ya want.” He tells Paul, the younger man hums in response as he examines the paper. “Wha’ ‘bout names for tha girl?” The older man asks. 

Paul perks up at the question. “Emma, Isabella, Hazel, Amber, Ebony, and Lilly are the names I have but none of them really seem to suit her.” Paul replies, glancing over at their daughter when he reaches the end of his sentence. 

Daryl scrunches his nose and stands up to place his dish in the sink. “Don’t really like any of ‘em.” The hunter says quietly. 

“Oh.” Paul says quietly and then proceeds to scribble out all of the girl names, somewhat aggressively. Daryl begins to say something but Paul cuts him off. “I’ve already decided what their middle names are but if you really don’t like them we can change them.” The smaller man tells him, he looks up at Daryl with his big, pretty eyes. 

Daryl nods and then walks towards Paul, he grabs the younger man’s dish and glass and moves to take them to the sink. “Tell me.” He replies. 

Paul stands up and goes over to the babies, the boy had begun to whine. The younger man picks the boy up and cradles him against his chest. “So, Archer for him and Hunter for her.” Paul tells him quietly. 

The older man’s eyes widen and he freezes, he stares at Paul from the sink for a few seconds before Paul turns to face him and raises his eyebrow, his way of urging him to say something. Daryl clears his throat and strides over to Paul, he places a hand on his hip when he reaches him and looks down at his son, he had stopped whining and was now lying contently in Paul’s arms. “Are ya sure?” He asks Paul, still in disbelief. 

Paul nods and looks up at him, he tilts his head to kiss Daryl’s jaw. “So in a way, they’re named after you. Well me too I guess, I’m actually a pretty good hunter and archer now.” Paul chuckles at the end of his sentence and places the boy back into the bassinet. 

Daryl chuckles as well. “Mm, cause I been teachin’ ya.” He says and places his hand on Paul’s hips, he turns the younger man around so he’s facing him. 

The other man grins and lifts his arms around the hunter’s neck, he leans up and kisses the hunter. He pulls away after a few seconds and smiles at him. “Now we need to decide on last names.” He declares. 

Daryl leans down and kisses his neck gently. “Easy, Rovia. My last name ain’t worth shit, but you are. Want ‘em ta have yer name.” He tells Paul, his breath fanning over the smaller man’s neck. 

Paul smiles and threads his fingers into Daryl’s hair, he really wants them to have his name too. “I want that too, sure you’re okay with that though?” He says and immediately he feels Daryl nod into his neck. 

 

* * *

Maggie, Hershel, Dante and Eduardo arrived at Alexandria a few hours later. Daryl had gone on a hunt with Aaron to try and collect meat for the upcoming bonfire in a few days while Paul stayed at home with the babies organising the babies’ closet. When Daryl brought all the supplies home he had just put clothes in there randomly, no organisation. (Paul didn’t care though, he’s finding organising it incredibly enjoyable).

Maggie headed straight to the couple’s house, she always stays with them when she visits. 

Her and Paul went to sit outside in the backyard, a blanket thrown over the ground for them all to sit on. The twins are in their basket, Hershel is rolling and playing in the grass with the toys Maggie had brought for him and Maggie and Paul are sitting talking and sipping on mugs of coffee. 

“So, no first names yet?” She asks as she leans over the basket.  
  
Paul swallows his mouthful of coffee before he speaks. “Well originally I had a list of eight boy names but we couldn’t use two and Daryl didn’t like another two, so the four I have left are Harry, Ashton, Hayes and Felix. I think I’m going to call him Felix, it’s my favourite. It means fortunate and happy, it’s Latin.” He tells her andmoves closer to the basket, he places his thumb on the boy’s cheek and strokes back and forth.

Maggie nods and scoots closer to the basket as well. “Felix Archer Rovia. I like it, it’s so cute.” She coos and plays with both of the babies’ feet. 

Paul smiles at her and picks the boy up, rocking him gently. “It’s official then, sweetheart. Your name is Felix Archer Rovia.” He tells his son with a big smile, he feels his eyes begin to water and he sniffles. 

Maggie smiles at him and squeezes his knee, Hershel suddenly stands up from where he sits beside her and begins waddling across the grass. “What about this little lady?” She asks as she picks up his little girl. 

The man grins at the sight of his best friend holding his daughter. “Daryl didn’t like any of the names I had picked out, Emma was my favourite out of them but looking at her now it doesn’t suit her.” Paul tells Maggie, his head moving to watch Hershel take a tumble. 

Maggie watched him too, ready to get up and go over to him if he started crying. He didn’t, he got straight back up and continued his wandering. “I’m sure you’ll find the right name for her, don’t worry.” She soothes him, rubbing his knee. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl walks through the front door and pulls off his boots, he places his crossbow down on the table and begins to head into the kitchen. Aaron had insisted on taking their kills, saying Daryl had two babies now and wouldn’t have the time to prepare them for the bonfire. 

He can hear chatter coming from the kitchen when he gets closer, entering the room he sees Maggie and Paul are laughing and cooking dinner together. A smile comes over Daryl’s face when he sees his boyfriend and the woman he sees as his sister. “Hey.” He greets them and leans against the counter. 

They both turn and give him wide smiles. Paul moves away from the stove and gives him a quick kiss. “Hey, honey. How was the hunt?” He asks as he moves back to the stove. 

“Was good. Got a shit tonne o’ stuff for tha bonfire, Aaron took it all home though. He says he can prepare it.” The older man tells the two younger adults. 

“That was nice of him.” Maggie says as she stirs something in a saucepan. “I’ll give you a hug once you have a shower and Hershel’s down for the night so you’ll have to wait until morning to see him.” The woman tells him with a grin. 

Daryl chuckles and nods. “Righto, I’ll go shower then.” He tells them and heads upstairs. 

 

* * *

 

Daryl steps out of the shower and drys himself off, once he’s dry he walks out into the bedroom and picks up his pyjamas that he left on the bed. He pulls them on, sighing at the comfortability and warmth they provide him with. He walks out of the bedroom once he’s dressed and makes his way towards the stairs, he’s about to start descending them when a cry sounds from down the hall. He immediately turns on his heels and walks back towards the nursery, the baby is crying louder and harder now. 

The door to the nursery is closed so he pulls it open and steps inside, the crying is coming from the crib on the right so that means it’s the girl making all the fuss. He makes his way over to the cribs, he leans over and checks the boy quickly, he’s awake but not fussing. He leans down over the girl’s crib, she’s wriggling and crying loudly. He lifts his thumb to his mouth and bites the nail nervously as he watches his daughter. 

After a few moments of thinking he leans down and reaches for the girl, he picks her up and cradles her in his arms. It’s like holding Judith and Hershel back when they were babies and not toddlers, he can do it. The girl continues to cry so he starts to rock her, when Paul picks them up they stop crying sometimes. He wonders if he’s doing something wrong, he looks down at his own arms and observes how he’s holding her, it’s the same as how Paul does and how he did with Hershel and Judith. He’s about to put her down and go and get Paul when he hears him enter the nursery. 

Paul’s eyes widen. “Oh, hi.” He says as a big grin stretches over his face. 

“She won’t stop cryin’.” Daryl says nervously. 

Paul smiles at him and moves closer, he passes one of the two bottles in his hand to Daryl. “Because she’s hungry, feed her that.” The younger man tells him. 

Daryl does as Paul says and places the nipple of the bottle at her mouth, she begins suckling on it immediately and Daryl sighs in relief. He moves over to the armchair and sits down carefully. 

“You look good holding a baby.” Paul tells him with a grin and Daryl rolls his eyes. 

Daryl looks down at his daughter, he had thought of a name for her earlier but he wasn’t sure if it would suit her or if Paul would like it, looking down at her he decides it’s suits her. He watches as Paul moves over to the other crib and picks their son up, he begins bottle feeding him as well. 

Paul looks at him and gives him a sweet smile. “I’ve decided that I want to call him Felix, Felix Archer Rovia.” Paul tells him and then looks down at the baby again. 

Daryl smiles widely at him. “I like it.” He tells the younger man. 

“Yeah?” Paul asks and Daryl nods in response. 

They bottle feed the babies in silence for a few minutes. 

When the girl is halfway through her bottle Daryl clears his throat and speaks up. “I thought of a name for ‘er. I think it suits ‘er but I dunno if you’ll like it.” His voice quiet, he doesn’t look at the other man he just stays watching the little girl in his arms. 

“Oh, yeah? What is it?” Paul asks, a mix of curiosity and excitement in his voice. 

It takes Daryl a few moments to answer. “Ruby.” His voice is a whisper, he feels nervousness in the pit of his stomach when it takes Paul a few seconds to reply. 

“Like the gemstone?” He asks with a raised eyebrow and Daryl nods. “Ruby Hunter Rovia.” He tests the name out on his own tongue. “I love it, it’s beautiful.” He exclaims, his entire face radiating with happiness. 

Daryl looks up him and a smile overcomes his own face when he looks at Paul. “So we can call her that?” He inquires. 

Paul nods enthusiastically. “Our son, Felix Archer Rovia and our daughter, Ruby Hunter Rovia.” Paul says, their eyes meet and they both smile at each other. Eyes full of love and happiness. “Everything is perfect.” He then whispers and looks down at his son. 


	5. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The archer is nearly fully hard and moaning against Paul’s lips when a cry fills the room from the baby monitor on the bedside table. Paul groans and pushes himself off Daryl, he swings his legs of the bed and stands up.
> 
> “It’s true what they say, after kids ya lose ya sex life.” Daryl grunts in frustration from the bed and Paul laughs.
> 
> Paul stretches and then leans down over the hunter, he presses a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll be back in a second.” Paul tells him and then makes his way out of the room, taking the baby monitor with him.

** FORTUNATE GEMSTONE  **

** CHAPTER 5 - DAY SEVEN **

 

Daryl grins as he looks up at the younger man, his head rests comfortably against the pillows and the soft sheets and blankets keep him warm and guarded from the cool morning air. Paul is leaning down over him with a wide smile spread over his lips. After a few moments Paul leans down and kisses his forehead, his lips, he then begins moving from his forehead down his temple and across his cheek, soft smacking noises as Paul kisses all over his face. The hunter can’t help but smile and laugh softly at his boyfriend’s actions. 

Daryl lets his hand trail from where it’s gripping Paul’s pale hip up to the back of the younger man’s neck, the younger man’s long chestnut hair is up in a top knot with a few strands falling loose from the bun. Paul moves his lips from where he’s kissing along Daryl’s jaw up the man’s lips. Paul presses their lips together softly, letting a hand move to Daryl’s thigh. The older man feels the tip of Paul’s tongue run along his bottom lip so he grants the smaller man access by opening his mouth, Paul pushes his tongue past Daryl’s swollen lips and into his mouth. 

The smaller man hums and kisses Daryl deeper as he begins trailing his hand up Daryl’s thigh making Daryl sighs into the kiss. Paul smirks and bites Daryl’s lip, he lets his hand travel higher and he reaches the archer’s crotch. A moan escapes Daryl as the Paul begins palming his dick through his sweats, Paul pulls back from the kiss so he can look down at the older man. Daryl grunts unhappily and pulls the other man back down for a kiss, the younger of the two chuckles into the kiss. 

The archer is nearly fully hard and moaning against Paul’s lips when a cry fills the room from the baby monitor on the bedside table. Paul groans and pushes himself off Daryl, he swings his legs of the bed and stands up. 

“It’s true what they say, after kids ya lose ya sex life.” Daryl grunts in frustration from the bed and Paul laughs. 

Paul stretches and then leans down over the hunter, he presses a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll be back in a second.” Paul tells him and then makes his way out of the room, taking the baby monitor with him. 

Paul comes back into the room carrying the basket ten minutes later. Daryl smiles softly and sits up against the headboard. Sapphire meows from where she's curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed.

“They alright?” The older man asks. 

Paul nods and walks to his side of the bed, he places the basket down on the bed gently. “Just needed a diaper change, I left them in their pyjamas though. I’ve always wanted to spend a lazy Sunday morning in bed with my family, so that’s what we’re gonna do.” Paul tells the older man and gives him a sweet smile. 

It’s been two days since they named the babies and Daryl is a lot more comfortable with them now, he holds them, feeds them and changes them no problem now. 

The younger man gently lifts Felix from the basket and places him down on the duvet beside Daryl, he then lifts Ruby up and places her down beside him. The babies gurgle softly as they’re moved but since they’re wrapped up in their blankets they can’t wriggle around the place like they love to do so much. Especially Felix, he likes making it difficult for him to be changed and dressed because he moves around so much. 

Paul picks up the basket once the babies are out of it and moves to place it on the floor in the corner of the room out of the way.

When Paul turns back around he sees that Daryl is leaning down over the babies, his large thumb stroking over Ruby’s cheek. The younger man smiles softly and crawls onto the bed and under the warm covers. 

Paul turns so he’s facing Daryl, he smiles at him interacting with their daughter and after watching for a few moments he moves over and places his hand on the hunter’s cheek. Daryl turns to face him, his expression soft and relaxed as they lock eyes with each other. Paul grins and leans over Felix and Ruby on the bed beneath them, Paul and the older man’s lips meet in a soft kiss. The smaller man can feel Daryl smiling slightly into the kiss, it makes him kiss Daryl firmer and more passionately, a kiss full of love. They pull away from each other a few seconds later, they rest their foreheads together. 

Paul can feel Daryl’s soft and warm breath fanning over his cheeks. “I love you, Daryl. I love you so much and I’m so proud of you. You’re such a great father.” He whispers into the air, his thumb rubbing back and forth soothingly over the hunter’s cheekbone.

“I love ya too, thanks fer not givin’ up on me.” Daryl replies, his voice just as quiet. He sniffles softly and leans forward to kiss Paul again, gentle and careful. 

A gurgle from below them makes Paul pull away, he smiles widely and looks down at Felix who is trying to escape his blanket cocoon. Daryl chuckles and reaches down to Felix, he gently picks the baby boy up in his large hands and then cradles him against his chest, rocking his arms gently. He makes soft cooing noises under his breath as he grins at the baby. 

“What ya doin’, sweetheart?” The archer asks in a soft and sweet voice with his gaze fixated on his son. 

While Daryl does that Paul unwraps Ruby from her blanket and lays down flat on the bed with Ruby on his chest, he places the blanket over her and lets his fingers trail lightly over the little girl’s back. She gurgles and and kicks her legs making Paul smile. “You’re so cute, baby girl.” He coos as he watches her.

“They both are.” Daryl says from where he still its against the headboard. 

The smaller man laughs softly and runs his fingers over Ruby’s tiny head, feeling her hair beneath his fingertips. “Our cute little babies.” Paul says happily and tilts his head back to look at Daryl, the older man is already looking down at him, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback please let me know what you think!  
> My tumblr is iiloulouii if anyone is interested.


End file.
